comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Featured Article Nominating and Voting
This page is for the nomination of pages, and the voting of them for the Featured Article section of the Main Page. Rules *Any user can nominate/vote for a page. *Users can nominate their own pages, however cannot vote for their own. *Each user can only nominate one page per month. *You CAN vote for the page you nominated, but aren't forced to. However, if the page you nominated is yours, you can't vote for it. *You must include a reason why you are nominating/voting for the page, with a link to your User Page. *No asking people to vote for yours, it's their decision. *Pages that win cannot be nominated again for a minimum of three months. Pages that didn't win can be nominated again the next month. Format for Nominations Page Name (Link) Nominated by''' username, as a link. Reason why you are nominating this page. For * Previous Winners April 2013: Derrek Gibbons (Earth-52161) May 2013: Valeria Richards (Earth-1175) June 2013: Ronan (Earth-81648) July 2013: Friedemann Veidt (Earth-13) August 2013: Christina Barton (Earth-120986) September 2013: Clint Barton (Earth-71452) Nominations Maekusu Gaarugan (Earth-816) Nominated by RoninTheMasterless because, anti-climatic ending aside, it's quite possibly one of the best hybrid characters I've ever seen. the way Photon melded Scorpion of Mortal Kombat fame, and Scorpion of Spider-man fame is awesome. For * Mar-El (Earth-1415918) Nominated by Artemis Thorson because I absolutely LOVE Ronin's take on this hybrid character of Superman and Martian Manhunter, all while fitting it into a Marvel-like universe. This character is truly astounding and deserves a place among the featured articles. For *Artemis Thorson: I nominated it Thor (Earth-1309) Nominated by PhotonCommander10. I love this character, and now that his tale has come to an end I decided to nominate it. He's my favourite version of Thor, and I've put a '''lot of work into it. For *RoninTheMasterless: The Earth-1309 Thor actually made me like Thor, and that's an accomplishment in it's own right. *Artemis Thorson: Although I already nominated and voted for Mar-El I definitely think Thor needs to be featured. He's extremely well developed and just an all-around great character. *The Great Lord David: Only one word: Incredible. *Shiplord13: In my opinion this Thor is the greatest Thor that has ever existed. Earth-1224 Nominated by Emma mary. I mean David just started less than 2 weeks ago and Earth-1224 is the result. It´s got over 40 comments (non negative, more than 30 positive). He will continue to improve his page and he makes large edits to it every day (well I think,, since I am new here) and he has got so much passion for his work. For *Emma mary: I don´t know if it deserves to be the winner, but I do known it must be in the nominated pages. *Charles G: Greatest page ever. *PhotonCommander10: It's a great reality, and if it doesn't get it this month, ONTO THE NEXT! William Kenway (Earth-13) Nominated by The Great Lord David but there is not many things to say about it. The page is one of the greatest on the entire wiki, well detailed, incredible images and interesting stories. For *The Great Lord David: This page deserves to be in here. *Dragonofelder: I agree. One of the best pages I have seen on the wiki. *Next X-Man: A wicked cool OC. Earth-1600 Nominated by Lord Caesar. The universe's history is somewhat amazing. Some of the character's revamped origins like Spider-Man and Rogue are very unique in my opinion and are different to the original mainstream characters. For *PhotonCommander10: It's a great reality, and if it doesn't get it this month, ONTO THE NEXT!